


Together in Paris

by inuyaship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Revenge, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: In this world, the heroes do not only fight off Akumatized victims. They often deal with vampires, who strike during the night.Adrien and Marinette now face a much bigger enemy than Hawkmoth himself or even Lila.Or the TVD-MLB universe fusion where vampires fight Miraculholders.





	Together in Paris

The man in green grasps at the man in black's hands, desperate to help him back up. His eyes are watering and he cannot help but release a shuddering gasp. "Please, please don't go, not now, not here of all places!"

"I'll see you in Paris. We'll be together- in Paris," The man in black breathes out. "Promise me, my love. That you'll live. For me."

"I..." The man in green's stammering grows as he chokes on his own sobs, searching the man in black's brown eyes. "...I can't leave you, Leonel."

Leonel weakly smiles, then presses the ring into his shirt pocket. "There is nowhere you couldn't go that I will not be with you, Adrian."

Adrian can barely muster a sorry. "I cannot let you go, just please- at least stay here and..."

Leonel reaches for Adrian's face, sputters on his own blood and begins to weep along with him. "I do not want to despair you any further. Shall they capture me- you'll be found because of me. Please..." He kisses him quick, pleading for him to meet his own gaze. "...let me go, Adrian. Let me go..."

"I..." Adrian gasps as he turns towards the slam of the doors. "...Leonel. Please don't ask me to do this. I simply cannot bear to-"

"I'm not asking you to..." Leonel reaffirms, a new level of focus in his eyes. "...I'm commanding you to. Adrian. You must. They mustn't know. They mustn't."

Adrian brings Leonel into one final kiss, pours his entire heart into it- then with despair, he-

-Adrien awakens with a gasp, reaching out for whomever it is in that dream. And once more, his fingers cross through the apparition, as if reaching through fog. He relinquishes his hold on the terror, swallows and shakes himself awake. "Just another strange dream.."

"You had another one of those weird dreams again?" Plagg questions with a cheeky grin. "Anything involving cheese?"

"You think with your stomach," Adrien quips, before waving his hand off. "It's not important. Do we have any Akuma reports?"

"Aw, come on!" Plagg complains, sighing. "We both just woke up! I want some gooey cheese!"

"Then just eat some. I'm sure today's a lucky day..."

The ride to the school is as brief as any other day, nothing in his way from a good morning class. Lila is there to greet him, as usual.

Yet he pauses in his tracks, at the sight of someone... new beside her. Clad in dark clothes, more dark stuff... jewelry. Leather trenchcoat? And even...?

The moment their eyes meet, Adrien can swear he's swallowed his heart whole, blood rushing to his cheeks. And its as if it was the dream once more- those warm brown eyes glimmer a sweet honey in the licking of sunlight. Adrien slows, his heart hammering. And just as if he can hear his heart, the boy gives a slow, wicked grin. Followed by an extending hand.

"I'm Leo."

Adrien can feel the gasp he's withholding release. And he manages a radiant smile, taking hold of his hand and shaking. "Adrien."


End file.
